


First Time

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, first time meeting parents, i mean sort of nocts parents, sooo awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Prompto meets Ignis and Gladio for the first time and things go well. Except for when he almost shoots them and drowns himself in soup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caelum (zanarkand)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/gifts), [PopsicleStickJokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleStickJokes/gifts).



"Calm down." Noctis gave his best - and only, outside the Royal Court - friend an amused look. "It's just Gladio and Specs. It's no big deal."

Prompto gave him an increadoulous stare back and nervolusly adjusted his tie for the umph-teenth time.

"Are you kidding me? They are not just.... whatever you called them! They are the Shield and Advisor to the Crown Prince!" He licked his dry lips and tried to keep his hands from fluttering all over the place. "Like, almost royalty themselves! That makes my nervousness totally logical!"

 

”You are aware that I am the prince, though? Shouldn’t that make you all wobbly in the knees and stuff?” Noct rose an eyebrow in mock irony but Prompto just snorted.   
   
“Look, I know you are a prince and all, but you are like, Noct. Not Crownprince Noctic Calamari Lampray,” Prompto's hands waved over his head in the unofficial sign of ‘high and divine royalty’, ignoring Noctis upset sputtering over the perversion of his noble name.  He hadn’t quite recovered when Prompto pulled him and whispered. “And you do make my knees wobbly.” 

"Oh really?" Pushing Prompto up against the pedistal of some old queen or other, Noctis got to work to keep Prompto's tongue doing what it did best, which wasn't pronouncing his name.   
   
“Do they, um.” Prompt said with a faint blush as they came up for air. “Know about this. About us.”   
   
“I...there haven’t been the right opportunity to tell them. But I will. You know. Someday. Soon, I promise.” Noctis realized he was babbling he took a deep breath. “Look, it will be alright. Gladio and Iggy are cool. They just want to get to know you, since you insist on going with us to Altissa, that’s all. Now hurry up, or we’ll be late.”  
   
He grabbed Prompto’s arm and hurried them through the royal halls.  
   
   
Ignis and Gladio had apartments next to one another in the west wing of the palace and it didn’t take a genious to figure out which one to go to tonight, you just had to follow your nose. Absolutely delicious scents started wafting towards them as they walked down the (in Prompto’s opinion) endlessly long corridor filled with plush carpets, crystal vases on pedestals and presumably dead old Shields and counselors glaring down at them from oil paintings. His heart started speeding up for entirely different reasons than a little while ago; Noct could say what he wanted but this was still the royal castle and the men they were meeting were royal retainers and….  
   
A door opened and there was a Behemot behind it.  
   
Prompt squawked, drew his newly issued gun from thin air and promptly dropped it from fumbling fingers, athough not before a shot had fired, missing the Behemot with a meter and a half and buried itself in the oil painted chest of an already offended looking old general. Terrified he threw himself on top of Noctis, knocking him to the ground and hopefully out of harm’s way.   
   
“That’s one Hell of a way to make a first impression, I’ll give you that.” A Behomot deep but human sounding voice said over the gun shot ringing in Prompto’s ears. “You okay there Noct, or are you taking up a new career path as a royal door mat?”  
   
“Prompto, what the Hell?!” Noct pushed him away and the Behemot – turned – man reached down a huge hand to easily pull him up, grabbing Prompto by the scruff of his neck with the other hand to do the same.   
   
Prompto’s panicking brain finally caught up with reality; it was indeed a man although so massive and tall he all but filled the door way. Tattoos peaked out from underneath a simple tanktop with the royal sigil and a huge scar crossed his left eye but he looked more than a little amused when he dusted off his prince.  
   
“You’re late. Iggy was getting concerned about his cooking but I told him nothing less than an invasion could keep two growing lads away from the dinner table, right? Nice to finally meet you.” He reached out a hand and a crooked smile towards Prompto. “I’m the prince’s Shield. Name’s Gladiolous.”  
   
“Like the flower?” Was all that Prompto’s still frozen-with-dread brain could come up with. He saw the Shield’s face freeze and made the absolutely disastrous decision to keep talking. “I mean, it’s a pretty name. Suits you.”   
   
Next to him, Noctis buried his face in his hands.   
   
“For the love of Shiva, Prompto, just shut up!” he hissed between his fingers.  
   
Gladioulus just stared down at the two men and then burst into laughter, ushering them both in with an arm like a treetrunk.   
   
“I like you, kid, you got guts. Now get in, before Iggy decides to chase us all down with a kitchen knife. Tonberries ain’t got nothing on Specs in a bad mood.”  
   
“What is this Iggy like if he scares this guy?!” Prompto managed to whisper as they changed to indoor shoes. His heart was doing a remarkable imitation of a drummer on speed.   
   
“You’ll see,” was Noctis only reply and the thin smile accompanying it did nothing to sooth Prompto’s nerves.    
   
   
The apartment was immaculate; clean, polished and with only the occasional tasteful decoration and sleek looking furniture. The delicious scents even drew some moisture to Prompto’s dry mouth but he desperately wished he could at least get to hold Noctis hand. He saw Noctis glance at him from the corner of his eye and his hand twitched but Noct gave him a pleading look, and he lowered it again. Sighing inwardly, Prompto shuffled after.  
   
Gladiolous walked ahead, remarkably softly for a man of his size but in no way as silent as the eyeless specter that suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke when they walked into the dining room. Slightly more prepared this time Prompto merely did a full-body twitch, skidded madly on his soft shoes and fell on his ass before realizing it was simply a tall man, his glasses fogged over by the steam from the cooking pots and wearing an apron on which it said ‘Please don’t do anything to the chef’. Noctis rolled his eyes at the ceiling when Gladiolous pulled Prompto upright for the second time in ten minutes.   
   
“Won’t be needing to bring any dumbbells on the trip if you’re always this bad at staying on your feet,” the Shield grunted.   
   
“Could you guys stop scaring him? He’s nervous enough as it is,” Noctis grumbled as he took a protective step in front of his friend. “You’ll give him a damn heart attack.”  
   
“My apologies.” Putting the pot down and wiping his glasses, the man held out a hand, his back, statue and entire appearance ram-rod composure and keen eyes slid over the younger man in a way that made Prompto acutely aware of his missing button, scuffed pant knees and sauce stains on his sleeve. “I am Ignis Scienta, royal adviser.”  
   
“Um. Prompto Argentum. Um.” He managed eloquently because everything about this man seemed so cool and composed and sharp like a blade hidden in steel. He totally got why even Gladiolous would respect him.    
   
“Well, since you’ve both finally showed up, let’s eat, shall we?” he gave Noctis a hard glance. “Have you been eating any vegetables at all today, Noct?”  
   
“He ate some pineapple pizza,” Prompto offered.  
   
“Ah, but did he, in fact, eat the pineapples?” Ignis asked as he sat then down by the meticulously laid table.   
   
“Their ghosts lingered,” Noct muttered then quickly changed the subject. “So, Gladio, Iggy, Prompto. You’re going to be my retainers on the road to Altissa. That’s why we are here, right?”  
   
“Indeed.” Ignis started to serve up some truly delicious looking soup. “Gladio, Noctis and I know each other since childhood of course, but we’d like to get a feel for you as well, mr Argentum.”  
   
“Oh. Eh. Just Prompto, please.” His eyes followed the food like a starved dog; he couldn't remember the last time anyone cooked for him.   
   
“Just call me Gladio, then.” Gladiolous shot in, also eyeing his food hungrily. “No matter how pretty you think my full name is.”  
   
Prompto blushed a little, but nodded and greedily accepted his plate. It was filled to the brim with soup and smelled like heaven.  
   
“Wow, if this is the kind of food I can look forward to travelling with you guys, this trip is going to be awesome!” Prompto felt his stomach rumbling.  
   
“Yes, I must appologice if it is too salty, though.” Far too clever eyes landed on Prompto. “I was somewhat distracted by a gunshot.”  
   
“Yeah, our newest member got a gun and some serious protective instincts.” Gladio was spooning in soup. “Shot an oil painting dead at close range. Could come in handy if we’re ever attacked by bad art.”  
   
Prompto’s face went pale, which made his freckles stand out like stars on an inverted nightsky.   
   
“Which one?” Ignis asked curiously while Prompto feverently wished for the Astrals to strike him down and Noctis looked like he wanted to drown himself in the soup.   
   
“Old chancellor Rictus.” Gladio answered when it became apparent none of the younger men would.   
   
“Ah, Rictus. My great uncle.” The chancellor sipped his wine. “No great loss, then. Never liked that old tosser. And that look on the painting, staring down at you like you’ve forgotten to wipe your arse that morning.”  
   
Noctis choked on his soup and a bark of nervous laughter escaped Prompto. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, once more beet red.   
   
“Sorry,” he managed but Ignis simply shrugged.   
   
“What for? If we are to be travel companions I see no reason why we should keep up this strict formality. It will make the journey quite unbearable, don’t you think? Better to get all the cards on the table. So you are a gunner and I have come to understand something of a technophile. Those are your strong points. What about weaknesses? For example, I have certain control issues and am not very fond of hot climes. Gladio doesn’t handle boredom very well – not that I think this will be a problem –and of course will be easily distracted if anything should happen to his sister, Iris.  What about you? Please don’t be shy, we need to know to cover all bases.”  
   
“Well,” the soup tasted as delicious as it looked; too distracted by the food to think properly Prompto said. “I don’t like bugs. Or heights. Or small, enclosed spaces. Or any kind of monster, really. Or killing things. And magitechs makes me….nervous. And I’ve had like two weeks weapon practice.”  
   
He was suddenly aware that everyone around the table was staring at him.  
   
“Yeah,” Gladio said finally. “This trip is going to be a real treat for you.”  
   
“Look, he is not going to be a burden.” Noctis snapped defensively. “He is a lot braver than he leads on!”  
   
“Let’s hope so.” Ignis sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Really, Noct, have you thought this over? This trip will be dangerous enough as it is, and dragging a paramour along who needs to be rescued every time we turn around is not going to help. Tell me, have you at least brought your own  condoms or shall I pack some extra?”  
   
“Ignis!” Noctis roared but whatever he meant to say next was lost as he choked on a treacherous vegetable and the words died out to a series of splutters and coughs that made a concerned Gladio slap him so hard in the back he all but fell face first into his food.   
   
Prompto felt like fainting. Or laughing hysterical. Or maybe slap both Ignis and Gladio across their way too smug faces.   
   
“Look,” he said, suprising even himself with the quietly determination in his voice. “I know you think I’ll be no use. And you are probably right. I’ve received almost no training. I’m not really good at anything. But,” he stood up and walked over to Noctis, taking up the prince’s hand and entwining their fingers. “I love Noct. I really do. And I will help him in anyway that I can. And I mean anything. I would die for him, just like you guys would. And that is all there is to it.”  

There was a silence in which Prompto steeled himself for the inevitable laughter.

But no mocking came. Instead, Noctic squeezed his fingers harder, glaring angrily across the table while gladio and Ignis exchanged a look. 

"Well then." Adjusting his glasses, Ignis smiled. "There is some steel in you after all."

"Too much, maybe." Gladio sighed. "But that's a problem for another day. Welcome on board, Prompto. Glad to have you with us."

"Really?!" Feeling wobbly, Prompto sat down on the closest area, which happened to be Noct's lap. "I mean...really?!"

"Indeed." Waving a hand to the cooling supper, Ignis kept smiling. "I think you might be a great addition to our little group. Now do sit down and eat before we all faint with famish."

They did and for a while there was only silence as they enjoyed their meal. But Noctis couldn't keep quiet.

"Just for your information, Iggy" he muttered over his food. "We're bringing our own condoms."

"Oh very good. Because I'm fairly certain the ones Gladio packed would be far too large for you anyway."

Noctis choked on his soup for the second time and Prompto bursts out laughing; the laughter spread to Gladio and then to a chuckling Ignis and after that Noctis couldn't keep quiet either. 

Something brittle and cold cracked inside Prompto as they all sat laughing over their tasty soup, cracked and melted away The word 'family' floated just out of reach in his mind but he didn't dare look at it too carefully, least it disappear again. 

But still, he thought as Noctis pulled him in for a shamless kiss. This trip was going to be great.


End file.
